Kabuto Helps!
by Half-Blood Kitten
Summary: This is kind of Sad...but it is writen OK. PLS review....
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTIONFANFICTIONFANFICTION

FANFICTIONFANFICTIONFANFICTION

FANFICTIONFANFICTIONFANFICTION

"_Hello, this is Hokorono here, ready to tell you all about my fanfiction. It's a "Naruto" this time and is a one-shot (as usual….long stories are too hard…)._

_The main characters are: Kabuto and Orochimaru (don't KILL me)._

_By the way-this is an OSS…Orochimaru doesn't really act like that-he is more evil…._

_It isn't my best fanfiction, but I really wanted to write a "Naruto" story._

_WARNING...WARNING...—THIS STORY IS A YAOI …_

_Do not read if you don't like BOY x BOY or are too little to experience something so perverted… (BUT I YOU DIDN'T LIKE YAOI, THEN WHY WOULD YOU SEARCH FOR OROCHIMARU+KABUTO…DUH...)_

_Well that's about everything! Enjoy yourself..._

_P.S-Special thanks to a friend (Hiratana), who made me get of my butt and write the damn story…THANK YOU..._

Kabuto helps!

Orochimaru x Kabuto

One-shot

Chapter 1

His moans were horrible. His screams were hart-breaking. His curses were sinking inside Kabuto's mind, like sharp spears, destroying what was left of his brain cells.

Kabuto was sitting in the kitchen, reading a scroll whit the latest data on his master's diabolical plans. But no matcher how much he concentrated, another scream came from his Master's room. It was true that Orochimaru had great power, but the Third's curse had taken almost all of his life energy, Now, he was almost skin and bones…living corps…

Every day, Kabuto went into Orochimaru's dark dungeon and collected the peeled snake's skin from his body. He did this every day. The "Snake's replacement skin" technique was almost comp-

(_I don't know if there is such a technique, but don't kill me if there isn't.)_

-lete, but his Master couldn't move his hands. In other words he was absolutely helpless. As a matcher of fact it would be very easy for his enemies to "take care" of him. But as always helpful Kabuto came to the rescue. If it wasn't for the attraction, the white-haired boy had developed in the past few months towards Orochimaru; the evil lord would surely be dead by now!

Another scream came from the dark passageways of the underground castle. And with that scream a curse was heard:

"Curse you Hokage!!! You and all of your subordinates in Konoha…the place you call home…CURSE YOU…."

Soon the scream stopped and the echo became hollower, until all that was left was dark, piercing silence.

Kabuto stood up and left the scroll on the table. A sight left his body. He hated seeing the one person he valued the most, go to waist like that…

Following the loud moans and curses, he soon ended at his Master's room. It was even darker than the dudgeon's corridors. The only light inside was coming from the two candles laid on each of Orochimaru's sides.

"Kabuto…" barely managed to speak the man in the chair. His usually gray skin was now completely white. His face showed no emotions; his eyes were lifeless, it was like the only thing that kept him alive was the anger, the hate, and the desire for destruction! "Is that you?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, it's me? How are you feeling?"

The man nodded with his head and said:

"I am weak. Thanks to the Third, I am living corps…I am useless! I want to die!

Kabuto close in on him:

"You are not useless Orochimaru-sama! As long as there is somebody by your side, you will be needed. And what would happen with the destruction of Konoha if you die? Everything is ready for your triumph. Soon Sasuke-kun will be in our hands and nothing will be able to stop you! As long as I am here, you will not die…"

These words made something to Orochimaru, which any medicine couldn't. They started healing him. If what Kabuto was saying was true then his feelings for him were true. He too had started feeling more than friendship, for the young man. The only way he could find out if this was true was to gather strength and ask him the ultimate question:

"Do you love me?"

_END OF CHAPTER 1_

_To be continued…_

"_Well that was for chapter 1. It's 12:38 pm, here in Bulgaria so I'll be going to bed now…_

_I hope you liked it…and don't forget to review… _

_Next chapter coming on-11 or 12 November."_

_P.S-"I won't upload it if there aren't more than 2 reviews----SORRY…"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello, dear friends, the 2 Chapter of "Kabuto helps" is on. Here is where you find out if Kabuto loves Orochimaru or is he just playing with him. (But he didn't care for him then it wouldn't be interesting, right…)_

_WARNING: this is also Yaoi, so don't read unless you don't like thinking about how two or more guys do naughty stuff…_

_OCC_

Chapter 2

Lightning stroke Kabuto's mind. A thing like "_I love you_", coming from Orochimaru's mouth was unbelievable. Warmth spread though his body as he slowly realized what had just happened. The most evil man in the whole world had just said that he loved him.

A smile appeared on Kabuto's face as he approached the white-skinned man. Orochimaru's were scanning his every move, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I do. And I will always love you. Now matcher what!

For a few brief seconds their lips made contact. Kabuto put his arms around Orochimaru and bate his neck. The man gave a little moan as small drops of blood ran down him. Kabuto licked them tenderly and started planting small kisses further and further, unbuttoning the black shirt and throwing it away. He run his hands upon the smooth skin of his Lord, paying special attention to the two supersensitive nipples. Moans and scream were echoing though the dark hallways of the underground castle. The pain he had been used had turned into pure lust. The only thing that had any meaning to him right now was Kabuto. (_Not that he wasn't going to destroy Konoha or anything_) The only person who didn't want anything but love and appreciation was now in front of him, what else could he ask for?

As soon as Kabuto finished with Orochimaru's nipples, he carried his hand upon his Masters pulsating erection It was clear that he wouldn't be able do hold on for much longer, so as quickly as possible he slid down the zipper of his black kimono and revealed its contents. Although the weak state the man appeared to be he sure had a very large member. Maybe even bigger than 15inch (I don't know how to spell the "inch", so sorry).

"Are you ready, Orochimaru-sama?"

Closing his eyes the man nodded.

Then as his erection was engulfed, his eyes shot open. Jolt of happiness run through his vanes and hit his pennies. It bounced happily in Kabuto's mouth and showed the first drops of pre-cum.

(_Pre-cum is when a man is near coming, but still has time to act. The pre-cum is sign that the man has had a pleasant time_...)

Kabuto noticed that and sucked harder, his tongue spinning and rotating on the head. Whit one hand he massaged Orochimaru's balls and whit the other he teased his entrance.

"I'm going to come soon!" moaned Orochimaru whit all his voice.

Kabuto knew that and quickly stripped out of his clothes. He was going to make the man he loved as happy as possible!

The white-haired man took a lotion from inside a pocket of his deserted clothes ant opened it. Slowly he emptied its contents and stroke Orochimaru's erection. Then he put on some on his own entrance and slowly sat on it. It hurt from the start but it felt better wanes he started moving.

"Yes, yes, YES…Orochimaru-sama, your so sexy, please come whit me, please!!

"Ok, now faster, faster!!!"

The two men moved faster and faster. The air became hot; sweat was falling down their bodies. A smile appeared on Orochimaru's face as bliss took over them. He had finally found somebody to love him the way he was…

THE END

"_Well that's it for this story, I hope you liked it…_

_Next I'll write a Kiba X Naruto fanfiction and after that, a Kiba X Hinata, maybe…..JA NE!!!_


End file.
